Whirlwind Romance
by toughgirl13
Summary: Well, it was never really recommended to have a whirlwind romance since it doesn't always end up well. But they're Sam and Freddie, they're one of a heck, whirlwind couple. A SEDDIE DRABBLE :


**A/N: Hola everybody! I am back with my possibly, shortest seddie story ever. The plot line has been bugging me ever since I started the next chapter for 'the 'good' in goodbyes', and yes, the next chapter is done and I might post it Tomorrow or later this day. :). Oh. And I think I got the idea of this story from somewhere but I don't remember, it's either from you know the cheesy short stories you get from the net or something. I don't remember. If you know, please do tell so I can put a proper disclaimer or something about it. Or i think it was a cheesy story told by my aunt. whatev.**

**Disclaimer: I called Dan Shneider and he said he still owns iCarly so that leaves me owning nothing, _yet._**

**

* * *

A short seddie story**

It was midnight, work was over. Freddie was driving home surprisingly energetic after all the stressful works he has done. He was now working for the Pearpod Company. He was about to offer Sam a ride home since her house was only at the other side of the road but when Freddie got out of the building, the groovie smoothies, where Sam works, was already closed and he figured that she probably went home already.

He reached his house. He looked at Sam's house, it was two stories, her garden was _nice, _At least for her it was, and it was color blue. _'I saw the light on her room, she probably just got home' _he thought_._ Sam and Freddie became very close since she works a block away from his and she lives across the road and he can't help but feel strong, romantic, feelings for her. He went inside his house, took a shower and plopped into bed.

Everyone at work was talking about marriage, Carly was married and a few more months she's going to be a mother. It was like the world was speaking to him to get married. He doesn't even have a girlfriend. He grabbed his phone which suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Freddie asked

"Hello Sir, Forever Jewelries is offering a promo. We would like to inform you that we are having sales on wedding jewel—"Said the girl on the phone which he instantly hung up.

_Seriously? _He thought.

He then decided to text the girl next door.

"_Sam" _he typed.

"_Well hello Freddo! Hey! Look that rhymed!" _She replied. Chuckling, Freddie replied;

"_Lol. Yeah. Are you home?" _he asked in reassurance.

"_Don't you see my room light open?" _ She replied with a little annoyance.

"_Just making sure." _He replied. His cellphone rang, and again he answered.

"Hello, sir, I think the line was cut off awhile ago, I'm so sorry. Now about the sale.." Freddie then rolled his eyes and hung up the phone, _again._

"_Hey, you got plans tomorrow?" _Freddie texted Sam.

"_It's my day off tomorrow and other than staying at the couch all day watching T.V, I don't think I have any other plans" _ She replied

"_Wanna get married?" _Freddie typed. He wasn't sure if he should send it or not. He sighed. His hands fidgeted accidentally hitting the send button.

"Oh my god" he said out loud. His eyes widened. He kept pressing the screen of his iPear hoping it would prevent the message from sending.

_Message sent._

"Oh god" He said. A few moments later, his phone buzzed. He wasn't sure if he should look or not, but he did. He did look at Sam's reply. One word; it was just one word;

"_Sure."_

He couldn't believe it. He then replied and said;

"_You're kidding right?"_

"_No, Well, I love you and uhm if this is some sick joke I will kill you, I swear. I know people" _

Freddie laughed at her reply.

"_We'll have a house near the beach with two children, kay?" _He replied.

"_Yeah, yeah. Go to bed…. Honey."_

Freddie laughed at their whirlwind relationship. But it was true, he's getting married. Tomorrow, with Sam Puckett and they're going to have a house, at the beach, with two kids. A boy and a girl, named Logan and Jeanine, respectively. Freddie then decided to call back the unknown number.

"Uhm, Hey, I think the line was cut off awhile ago, Now about that sale. How much for a pair of ring?"

* * *

**That's it. so... did you...like it? hahahahah! if you did, please review; If you didn't; please review with a humble hatred, if you do not care; GTFO, bitch. loljk**

**recommended story: 'iAm Your Colleague' by musicfreak291**

**I love that story I just had to recommend it but I'm pretty sure a lot of you already are but yeah. kbye!**


End file.
